Otulissa
,|Enemies = Gylfie , Allomere, Metal Beak, Pure Ones, Nyra|Status = Alive|appearance = Legend of the Guardians; The Owls of Ga'Hoole|portrayer = Abbie Cornish}} Otulissa was a female short-eared owl who lived in the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole and a supporting character in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole At the time of Soren and the Band, Otulissa was a Guardian-in-Training, hoping to be part of the navigation chaw. She later became flattered with Soren, probably developing a crush for him. She later informed Soren of how Allomere "rescued" moon-blinked owl and admitted she didn't believe Soren at first, who said that h wouldn't have believed himself either. Unknown to Soren and Otulissa, Allomere was a traitor who pretended to rescue the owlets in order to lure the Guardians of the Tree into a trap. She was last seen during Soren's and the band's induction as Guardians, smiling happily as they stood as new guardians. Biography Early Life Otulissa was presumably born in Ga'Hoole to Short-eared owl parents. She became a guardian-in-training, hoping to become part of hte navigation chaw. It was known for a fact that Otulissa didn't like Ezylryb, not knowing he was actually Lyze of Kiel. Meeting the band Soren Otulissa was a guardian in training by the time of Soren and his band appearing in Ga'Hoole. At first like the other owls, Otulissa didn't believe Soren or Gylfie's claims of the Pure Ones moon-blinking other owls. Otulissa was later told by the Tree 's matron to instruct Soren and Gylfie of the things they do at the Great Tree. She told the two owls of their process of training. She revealed to Soren of hoping of joining the navigation chaw and revealed her name. Soren, taken with Otulissa told her his name while clearly revealing romantic feelings for her, while Gylfie showed signs of annoyance and maybe a hint of jealousy. Otulissa also taken with Soren instructed where his friends Twilight, Digger and Mrs. Plithiver. Dewlap's chaw Otulissa was present at the tracker chaw that Dewlap taught with her friends, Soren. During the lesson, she nearly was hit by Digger's dirt while he was digging before using her wing ot block it. Digger found a shell which was actually a hermit crab and actually lost it. Otulissa laughed when the hermit crab pinched Digger, but to Dewlap's bemusement. Weather interpretation Later during a lesson with Ezylryb, Otulissa joined the band in flying in a monsoon. She questioned Ezylryb 's teachings, and sarcastically remarked it would have been nice to be given a vocabulary list. Moon-blinked owlets Otulissa was there when Allomere brought back two owlets, one of them being Otulissa's friend, Soren's little sister, Eglantine and another moon-blinked owlet. Soren later approached Otulissa after meeting Ezylryb in his hollow. He asked Otulissa what happened. She explained that Allomere appeared with two owlets he "rescued". She admitted to Soren that she didn't believe his story until now, but Soren said he wouldn't have believed himself either. Epilogue Otulissa was reunited with the other guardians whent hey returned, at thsi point she had already met Soren's parents, Noctus and Marella. She watched as Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger become guardians while giggling and smiling at Soren. Appearances Personality Otulissa, as some other people see her as, bossy and sarcastic. Gylfie found Otulissa a bit bossy, and also a bit sardonic. However, she may have been jealous that Soren was nearly head over heals over Otulissa. However, in reality, Otulissa became a good friend to the band of Soren and was actually nice, at least to Soren and his friends. She did doubt their stories, however, by admitting it to Soren when they were alone. However, she was concerned when she heard Soren's sister, Eglantine was moon-blinked. She can be a bit bossy at tims, such as ordering Gylfie to stop interrupting her and also claimign Ezylryb could use a good bath once in a while, showing several signs of disrespect. Relationships Allies * The Band - Friends and Teammates ** Soren - Love interest ** Gylfie ** Twilight ** Digger * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** Boron - Leader ** Barran - Leader ** Strix Struma ** Ezylryb ** Dewlap * Soren's family ** Noctus ** Marella ** Eglantine ** Mrs. Plithiver Enemies * Pure Ones ** Surtr/Metal Beak ** Nyra * Allomere Soren Gylfie Gylfie and Otulissa really didn't get along at firtst, mostly because Gylfie couldn't stand the fact that Otulissa and Soren flirting with each other. However, in the future, they become good friends, along with the rest of the band members. Behind the Scenes * Otulissa is voiced by Abbie Cornish in the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Owls Category:Short-eared owls Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Guardians-in-training Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters